Pain of the Chosen
by auragonian
Summary: a Series of events that lead to a strange victory...M for language.One Shot. Also what happens when I get bored on Tuesdays.


Castlevania: Pain of the Chosen

Author's Note: Okay, this is just something I came up with after a dream I had a couple of nights ago. And this has nothing to do with Castlevania Dreams or Castlevania Homecoming. Anyway, this story is about Alucard finding a Belmont in his tomb, problem is, she's being chased by her own family, for stealing the Vampire Killer. Why? Well, just read and see.

"After her men! We can't let Joyce Belmont escape with the Vampire Killer!" Richard Belmont, a balding man of 52, yelled to a group of Belmont men as they chased after a hooded figure.

"Father, why do you continue this madness? We've been chasing her for a week nonstop. She is a Belmont, like you and me, can't we just let her go fight Dracula in Cooper's place?" pleaded Richard's older son, Hugh, a young man with short pale blond hair and a dark blond goatee. He only received a glare from his father and remained quiet, while the rest of the men had cornered the hooded figure near a moss covered rock wall. Richard approached her and spoke.

"Well Joyce, You have nowhere left to run now return the whip and I may just forgive you of your crime."

"Has this what the Belmont clan has become?" the figure spoke, pulling out the whip from her bag, "A group of people who'd hunt down one their own just for doing what she thought was right? If that is so, I'll let you have the Vampire Killer, but only if you can pry it from my cold, dead, hands!" She then jumped up and cracked the whip downward, creating a hole in the earth, as she fell through it, a rock thrown by a member of the group hit her in the head, causing everything around her to go black. Richard then looked down the hole, but saw nothing but darkness, cursing the new moon as though the very sky was against him; he then turned to Hugh and another Belmont, this one having brown hair and a full beard, and spoke to them.

"Hugh, you and your brother, Cooper, go down that hole and find her. The whip was your responsibility to guard, so it is your duty to get it back from that traitor!"

"Yes father." Cooper said as he pulled out a rope.

"Of course…father" Hugh said, his voice filled with remorse.

Alucard woke up with a start as he heard the crack of the Vampire Killer. Coming out of his coffin he looked around, his tomb was alright, but a flash of Gold caught his attention. Looking around, the lit torches within showed him a man placing a cloaked figure on the floor. He was dressed in a pair of white pants with a black stripe on the sides, a tall black hat, and a red coat. He also had long, reddish blonde hair and a mustache.

"Who, or rather what are you?" the dhamphir asked, cautious, the man perked up and bowed before introducing himself.

"Oh, you're awake? Well you may call me Saint Germain, and I was just passing through when this girl fell through a hole in the ground while attempting to escape…nevermind, anyway, since things are a little…"he paused as if trying to find a good word to use.

"Disturbed?" Alucard said, curious as to what this madman was talking about.

"YES! Right, disturbed, anyway, this girl is in big trouble, and you need to help her out!"

"How do I help her, if you will not tell me her problem?"

"You're the heroic one, you figure it out." Said Germain, and disappeared in a golden light. Alucard then went over to the girl, her cloak was on the verge of falling off, and so he removed it. To his surprise underneath was a woman with long, blond hair tied back with a black ribbon, wearing a green shirt and pants made of a thick blue material, while black leather boots covered her feet. In her right hand was the Vampire Killer, and it was gripped quite tightly in place.

"So, she is a Belmont, but who could have been chasing her?" he said to himself, he then noticed a leather travel bag slung over her shoulder, a piece of metal sticking out of it. Picking it up, he opened the bag and sat down to look at its contents. Within was some armor, a gauntlet, and a white headband. As well as food, bottles of regular water, vials of holy water, a knife, a cross, an axe, and a pouch of money.

"How is it that this bag can hold so much?" Alucard asked himself, but before he could muse on an answer, he heard footsteps and voices coming toward his tomb.

"Cooper," one voice began, "maybe we should leave her alone. After all, she could be dead."

"Not too likely." The other answered, filled with rage, "It takes more than a fall and a hit to the head to take out a Belmont, whether they're trained or not. She's alive, I know it, and when I find that whore, I'm going to make sure she doesn't steal from us again."

A punch sounded, apparently, that last part struck a nerve with the source of the first voice.

"Don't talk about our sister like that!"

"Shut up Hugh! Father wants the Vampire Killer back, by any means necessary. Dracula has risen, and since the whip can't respond to you and she is a traitor, I'm the only one capable to defeat him."

This news shocked Alucard, his father couldn't have returned, if he had, his son would surely sense his power, which at the moment, nothing could be sensed by the Dhamphir. Hoping for more information, Alucard exited the tomb and encountered the two Belmonts. Looking at them, he saw that the taller one had a bandaged arm with pale hair and a dark blond goatee, as well as wearing blue armor with a gray coat and blue pants similar to what the girl was wearing. The other one, looked like a fierce man in his red clothes accented with black. Truly, they were opposites. Alucard looked at them with suspicion as he placed a hand on his sword, he felt he shouldn't tell them where their sister was, or it would not end well for her.

"Excuse me, but why have you entered my place of rest?" he asked them, his red eyes glowing with rage. The fierce looking Belmont stepped forward undeterred, while the bandaged one looked on with recognition of the Dhamphir.

"Who the hell are you?" the bearded Belmont with the bruise around his eye, as Alucard soon noticed, spoke up.

"Cooper, that is Alucard, an ally." The older one said, looking away as if he had disgraced someone.

"An ally? Then he can help us find that traitorous whore!"

"Cooper! Stop speaking ill of our sister!"

"Why is your sister a traitor?" Alucard asked, if he was going to get information, he needed what the Belmonts think, and what really happened from the girl, as she had yet to awaken.

"I don't know all of the details, but that bitch, Joyce Belmont, according to our father, was spelled by the Dark Lord and stole the whip and other items from under Hugh's watch. As far as I'm concerned, she is a traitor to the clan!"

"Are you sure Dracula is behind her behavior? I do not sense his power, nor do I sense Castlevania."

"What? You're lying! There is no way you can't sense anything, unless…You're hiding her aren't you?"

"I am not."

"LIAR! I'll get the truth out of you, even if I have to beat you to do it!" Cooper yelled, as he pulled out an axe, as he suddenly charged at Alucard, while the older sibling stood back, rubbing his temples and shaking his head in embarrassment. Alucard blocked the blows with his shield, and slashed with his sword, but as he did his best to combat the beserk Belmont fighting him, he found himself being pushed back. He knew that if he lost this fight, the girl could be destroyed under false pretenses, so he decided to do something that was to him, a little ungentlemanly of him, but, the man attacking him did deserve it. He pulled back his leg and proceeded to kick the Belmont in the testicles, causing him to drop the axe and fall to the floor in pain.

"That, was low."

"Maybe so, but it was well deserved."

Before Cooper could say anything more, Hugh threw a diamond at the back of his head, knocking him out. Alucard lifted an eyebrow in surprise, as Hugh proceeded to explain his actions.

"Sorry about my brother, both him and Father are blinded by some outside force. Please, do me a favor and protect Joyce from the rest of the Belmon Clan, all but a few are blindly following my father's orders."

"The clan has grown?"

"Yes, my father and his three brothers each hold the name Belmont, and each have a family of their own. I have to leave now, if you have any questions, talk to Joyce." He then used his unbandaged arm and picked up the unconscious heap of man and carried him away. Alucard simply looked on, his thoughts filled with confusion as to why the Belmont Clan were hunting one of their own when what they claimed wasn't even occurring. He decided to awaken the girl in his tomb, and ask her what he had to. Heading back into his tomb, he looked for the girl. He then saw her standing, barely, next to the wall, her right arm going against it for support. He quickly went over to her and helped steady her, being careful not to touch her anywhere he might be considered perverted for touching.

"Are you alright lady?" he asked.

"Not really, my head hurts, and my family wants to kill me. Would you like to tell me where I am? Last thing I remember was hitting the earth with the Vampire killer and getting hit in the head with a ricochet rock as I headed down the hole I uncovered."

"You're in my place of rest, a man named Saint Germain came in and brought you here, he and your brother, Hugh asked me to keep you safe from the rest of the Belmonts, but I do not know why."

"Was Cooper with Hugh when you encountered him?"

"Yes, he spoke quite ill of you. But I gave him a demeaning blow to his manhood."

"Ah, so, what did Cooper tell you?"

"That Castlevania and my father had risen, and that you stole the Vampire killer under his influence. But that cannot be the truth, is it? I do not sense his power anywhere near you."

"It's not. I did take the Vampire Killer, but not without a good reason, I saw a vision of my brother being killed to resurrect Dracula, I told my Father about it, but, he called it nothing more than a lie in front of however, believed me, and we both knew that without the vampire killer, a Belmont could not fight Dracula."

"So he gave it to you to take it away, to save the one who causes you pain?"

"Cooper was always a hothead, but he is only like this because he was trained nonstop to fight Dracula. What I don't understand it why father, Cooper, and almost everyone else is under the belief that Dracula has already risen, as well as Castlevania."

"Indeed, it is quite strange. Perhaps someone has cursed your family?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It is unlikely anyone as honorable as the Belmonts could give in to anger and hunt down one of their own just because of theft, no, someone must be behind this."

"You mean like when Richter was controlled?"

"Yes, but to do it to multiple Belmonts at once is a feat in itself."

"Well, we won't find out who is behind this if we stay here." Joyce said, putting on the pieces of armor in her bag. "Let's get going."

"At least rest first. You look like you've been lacking of it for a while."

"I'm fine." Joyce responded, but she then fell to the ground, having passed out from a week of running from her family finally catching up.

"It looks like you aren't fine after all." Alucard sighed, and took off his cape and wrapped her in it, it could get quite cold in the tomb at times, and it would not be good if he failed to keep her brother's request of she slept, he decided to go and recover some strength, he was sure to find an animal or two to drain while he was out.

Time passed and Alucard returned, having been successful in his hunt by finding three very large deer, giving him more than enough blood to come back to full strength. He found Joyce Belmont was starting to stir from her sleep as he entered the tomb. She sat up and noticed the cloak that was wrapped around her. She then looked at Alucard, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You look happy." She said, slightly yawning. "How long was I asleep?"

"Most of the day. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, any plans on where we're headed?"

"I was thinking of heading to the ruins of Castlevania, if only to see if any of my father's servants are hiding there."

"And if they are?"

"Then we do our best to get answers. By the way, where did you get that armor you're wearing?"

"Hugh went through the Belmont treasure chamber and pulled out pieces of armor from past Belmonts, Leon's Gauntlet, Sonia's Armor, and Richter's Headband." Joyce said, walking out the door of the tomb. Alucard walked next to her as he responded.

"Sonia and Richter I know very well. But, Leon was the first Belmont to declare a blood feud toward my father, correct?"

"Yeah, after beating Walter Renard, he was betrayed by his friend Mathias, who became Dracula. He also apparently had very feminine arms seeing how well his gauntlet fits me."

"Perhaps it was enchanted to fit the wearer."

"Well, your father knew him personally, so if someone resurrects him after all, we can ask him."

"Let us hope no one does."

As the days passed, Joyce and Alucard were becoming ever closer to the ruins of Castlevania, of course, when they finally arrived, they were met with the sight of a dark forest at night, which was strange as it had been day when they entered. Confused, they tried to leave, only to be met with a barrier.

"What is this?" Alucard said, pressing his hands against the invisible wall.

"Trouble, as those who enter can't seem to leave." A British voice said behind them, turning around they saw Saint Germain, this time with his arm bandaged up and standing next to a vampire in a purple coat.

"Who are you two?" Joyce asked, confused at the newcomers.

"Oh, well I'm Saint Germain, and this is-"

"Joachim Armster." The vampire said, kissing Joyce's hand. " and you would be M'lady?" he asked, causing the Belmont to blush, for some reason annoying Alucard.

"Um, J-Joyce Belmont."

"Oh, a lovely name. And you seem to be wearing Leon's gauntlet, and carrying the Whip of Alchemy. Are you his daughter?"

"She is Leon Belmont's descendant, very far along the line." Alucard said, venom in his voice.

"Oh, and who are you? Her lover?"

"I am simply her protector, Alucard. And the whip is called the Vampire Killer."

"Hmm, odd, you smell similar to Mathias. Why is that?"

"I am his son. Now, Where are we?"

"You are in the Forest of Eternal Night, it seems When Mathias was last defeated, it let Walter's power's loose as they manifested as that bastard. Two men came in here earlier, one man with a bandaged arm taking residence in Rinaldo's old Shop, while the other, a complete bear of a man went ahead with a copy of the Whip of Alchemy and as far as I know is trying to kill Walter."

"My brothers are here?" Joyce said, the shyness induced by Joachim rushing away completely.

"Yes, and the one who went after Walter seems to be under some delusion, and he kept mentioning you as many unsavory things, and for some reason he mentioned a dirty half bred son of a whore."

"That is unfortunately Cooper. Though it seems that he will pay for what he called my mother."

"Germain tried to talk some sense into the poor man, but, he was defeated and had his arm broken."

"Tell me, how bad off is he when he goes against Walter?"

"His rage combined with the whip he has…He most likely won't even make it to him, m'lady." Joachim answered, bringing on another blush from Joyce.

"Lady, I believe it's best we see Hugh. I do not trust this vampire very well."

"Oh! Uh, right. Let's go Alucard." Joyce said, walking away with the Dhamphir, Joachim however, followed, and when they made it to the shop, opened the door for them. Upon entering, Joyce saw her older brother and quickly hugged him, which he responded to by wrapping one arm around her, his bandaged arm unmoving. Alucard however, was curious as for why it didn't move, and decided to ask.

"Hugh, why is your arm bandaged?"

"I was in an accident when I was little, I tried wielding the Vampire killer, but it was too much for me and it destroyed the nerve receptors in my arm, I can't move it, and it's bandaged up because of the damage caused."

"Oh, sorry, it must be quite painful of you to have to answer that."

"It's alright Alucard. You didn't know, and you wanted haven't seen Cooper yet have you? He went into that castle a while ago, and he hasn't come out yet."

"What I'd like to know is how you guys got here before us." Joyce said, worried.

"When we returned without you, Father was mad, he made a copy of the Vampire Killer and sent me and our brother here to take care of Dracula."

"But it's not Dracula who's behind this. It's someone possibly worse named Walter Bernard."

"The vampire who Leon fought centuries ago?"

"The same," Joachim started, as he leaned against the doorframe. "Which means trouble for the world, if he is not stopped. Let me join you, I'm sure that the three of us can defeat him together!"

"I don't think-" Alucard began, but Joyce interrupted him.

"I think with Walter, we may need all the help we can get, thank you Joachim."

"You are welcome M'lady." Joachim said, kissing her hand again, only to get hit with a wave of anger from both Hugh and Alucard. Taking the hint, the Vampire backed away, bowing to Joyce. The group left, Germain staying behind to recover from his fight with Cooper. As the three made it to the castle entrance they saw five glowing orbs and an open door.

"It seems Walter is still busy with Cooper. This could give us an advantage." Joachim said, as the group followed him through the open door. They soon made it to the throne room, only to see cooper on the ground, dead at the feet of a red headed vampire. He then looked at the group, smiling.

"Ah, I see you've arrived, if you're wondering, no, I didn't drain him of his blood, he was much too foul-mouthed to be given eternity in the palace of Dark Waterfalls, I went for the easier and less messy solution of snapping his neck."

Joyce then ran toward the dead body, crying, despite his rude behavior, he was still her twin brother, and she loved him. "You Monster," she said, crying, "You killed my twin brother. Why? WHY?"

"Because my dear," Walter said, unwavering, "I am an evil Vampire, and I hate your family. What more reason do I need to kill a Belmont? Though I didn't expect twins, but I digress, you must be under a great deal of stress, why don't you rest a while?" His red eyes started to go, as Joyce began clutching her head.

"What, what are you doing to me?" she said, breathing heavily.

"Joyce, fight it off, he is trying to control you like Shaft did Richter!"Alucard said, drawing his words snapped her out of it, as she stood up and readied the Vampire killer, Joachim summoned his own swords, all three prepared for battle. Walter attacked them with magic, but Joyce simply whipped them away, the Vampire Killer aflame with Holy fire, she managed to get a few hits in, hurting the Vampire, but it did not do much, neither did Strikes from Alucard's sword, nor Joachim's weapons.

"Dammit, what do we need to do to defeat this ass?" Joyce said, pissed off.

"I hate to say it, but your vision, Dracula was resurrected when cooper was killed, correct?"

"Yes, but your father's not here."

"How did your brother look in the vision?"

"His throat was slit, blood seeping from it."

Joachim spoke up while blocking Walter. "You two distract him! I'll spill the blood!" he then sent one of his swords to slice the dead man's throat, while Joyce and Alucard attacked in unison. As the blood touched the ground, a dark smoke rose from it, taking form of a tall man. As the shape solidified, the man's form revealed pale skin and white hair, and red eyes glowing with rage at seeing Walter Bernhard.

"So, you have been freed?"

"Of course, and I managed to do what you have failed to. I killed a Belmont."

"You did so without honor Bernhard." The Dark lord said, opening his cape and releasing three fireballs. "And so, you must die once more. Farewell." At that, Walter was destroyed, and his power was once more absorbed by Dracula. He then lit the candles in the room with a wave of his hand and sat down on the throne. He stared at the trio and then closed his eyes.

"Oh come now, put away your weapons, I am not in the mood to fight a vampire, a Belmont who had just had her sibling die, and my own son right now." He then summoned three chairs, as the three, in a state of confusion stared cautiously as they complied.

"Now then, I've removed the barrier around the forest, so your brother and that other man may leave safely Ms. Belmont. And Adrian, tie back your hair, you look like a hooligan." This caused Joyce and Joachim to look at Alucard in confusion, as Adrian simply coughed and looked away.

"Oh, he's still going by Alucard? Silly boy, when will you grow out of that?"

"When you stop attacking humans, father."

"Yes, I remember what you told me about Lisa's last words, though I still hate them, I will not play games with them like Walter did, if there is anything I have in common with your family Ms. Belmont, and you Joachim, is that I hated Walter with a passion greater than my spite to the men of the Belmont Clan, speaking of them, it seems Leon's gauntlet fits you quite well."

"So he did have feminine arms…" Joyce said, looking at the gauntlet,

"Yes, oh how I made fun of him for it. Anyway, as for your …asinine twin, Death should be arriving soon, I shall bury the body in the cemetery, if you wish."

"Thank you…that would be fine. Also, thank you for defeating Walter as well."

"You need not thank me, I helped against a common enemy. In fact, I think the reward of you marrying my son would be a perfect way to show Leon's spirit what I think of it."

At this both Joyce and Alucard blushed, while Joachim fell out of his chair laughing. The dark lord simply smirked as he continued. "Oh come now, I can see quite clearly that you like her a lot Adrian. So why not marry her and end the blood feud between Me and the Belmont clan already?" This caused Joyce to turn an even darker shade of red and pass out as her nose started to bleed. Joachim was was starting to gasp for air as Death came into the keep for Cooper's soul, looking at Dracula and the three infront of him, he simply thought "At least he's not bleeding dying for once" and proceeded to send Cooper Belmont's soul to hell for calling very nice women with good intentions whores. He then poked the bladeless end of his scythe at Joyce to wake her up, which to her shock, was not a face one would like to see when one has just passed out.

"Your nose is bleeding, oh and your Father, Richard Belmont just died of a heart attack, his last words before he died were, 'Joyce, I disown you as my daughter.' So sorry but don't worry, the current head of the Belmont clan had declared him a self-righteous Prick and proceeded to repeal any decrees your father made that went against the Belmont way of life."

"Well, Death, that is amazing news, and I just allowed my son to marry the girl."

"Oh? Well, congratulations then. Master Alucard always had a thing for blonds." Death said chuckling, and proceeded to take Cooper's body and have it buried in an already prepared plot with a tombstone that read "Here lies _ Belmont. Yes, we finally killed one of them!" Meanwhile back in the throne room, Joachim had passed out from laughing too hard and he, along with Joyce were taken away by the succubae to nice rooms to recover, Joachim's being in the other side of the castle, at Alucard's suggestion, leaving father and son alone.

"Father, why are you in such a good mood at the moment?" the son of Dracula asked, curious to his father's behavior.

"What can I say? A Belmont is here when I am resurrected, and for once not trying to kill me as soon as I'm up, unlike Richter, a man who hated Walter more than anyone proved your crush on said Belmont, and you, son, for getting yourself quite an excellent choice for a lover. Plus, Belmont Blood was used to resurrect me, and I figured why not just rub salt into the wound and watch over your marriage to the dead Belmont's Sister?"

"In other words, you just want to annoy the Belmonts knowing they can't do anything to stop you."

"Exactly, so, when do you want the ceremony to take place son?"

Alucard simply sighed, his father had finally won for once, after a very strange twist of fate, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "June, at night."

"Ah, excellent choice, any specific date?"

"Not yet."

"Oh well, we can work that out go, I'll take care of the preparations."

A few months later, the Belmonts, headed by Richard's younger brother, Butch, were at Dracula's castle, unable to do anything since one of their own was buried there, and another of their family was marrying their enemy's son, who they were happy since Alucard was an ally, but hateful because Dracula had practically given them a double deuce in the process. Hugh gave Joyce away in the ceremony, which went without a hitch, but as soon as the reception began, a Belmont named Alistair decided to cause havoc by using a slingshot to fire a ricochet rock into Death's skull, he was soon removed from the castle by Slogra and Gaibon, who made sure that no one without an invitation came into the castle. And so, the battle against Dracula ended and in the afterlife, the best of the Belmonts, except Richter, who was an idiot, fell flat on their faces as they watched the proceedings from above, while Richard and Cooper cursed from Below in Hell. Leon however spoke.

"Mathias, if you planned this, this had better not have been because of that time Elizabetha saw us in that awkward position when we fell for that net trap."

Dracula however, as if hearing him simply looked up to the sky and proceeded to flip him off, saying only the following words:

"Leon Belmont, you can suck my dick, oh wait, you already did."

The Strange End.

Yeah…This is what happens when I get bored on Tuesdays….


End file.
